Loss of the first born
Real quick author note Okay. So this is waaaaaaaaaaay back in an undefined period of time when Aerys was like. young. Like what to a god would be ridiculously young. Like you and me seriously need to get that down pat. Re-read that just to be sure. Okay. the stuff that happens in this story will actually help define Aerys for years to come as its not something you can really forget .oh ! Aerys throughout the story appears roughly 17-19. And yes, this is a -backstory- for my god. Not a fanfiction. Backstory. Like in detail brah. Yeah anyways enjoy ! (and also please post comments and feedback in the comment section. It makes me feel good inside) Love of a mortal ( Aerys POV ) " I hadn't told them anything yet. How could I ? " I thought as I walked and sat down with the other gods for breakfast " '' I mean theres literally no words that could possibly explain whats happening. What would I even say? That I'm i-'' " "THERE HE IS !" bellowed Justin who threw open the doors of the dining hall " I knew it ! I seriously knew it ! It took me a while to find out because I didn't expect it" suddenly I could feel my face loose all color " oh gods, I didnt think about this '' " "What are you talking about ?!" I stammered as the other gods, including Billie, turned to look at me "You're in love! " He hollered "What?!" said Billie, my mother "No no its not like tha- " but the words didnt get far from my mouth before other gods interrupted me "With who?!" "One of us ?!" "I bet its a mortal!" "I knew he had been doing something with all the time he spent in the mortal world !" all of the gods suddenly seemed interested in my love life, although i could understand because its my first love. It's not very often that happens. Either way so much for a peaceful confession. I was just about to say something when one phrase suddenly silenced the room for a moment "So when should we expect a demigod?" Even Justin, the god of love, seemed shocked by the comment. It hadn't even occurred to him that that was a possibility ! "I- No its no- Well i me-" I tried to stammer, but none of the right words came out . I ended up hanging my head in shame, in the end. "My gods... He already has one.." said Bee. "I'm a grandmother?" Billie said. "Why didnt you tell me about this girl ?" there was silence "Why didn't you tell any of us about her Aerys ? " said Eli "Well... b-because she doesn't know I'm a god.." I said "Duuuude... Really? " Said Justin " And you're what, trying to have a life with her ? That doesn't work out often for gods like us man" "She's just really wonderful.. I didn't want her liking me because I'm a god. I wanted her to like me for me .." I muttered. "Well. Go tell her. " someone said In the end i was forced to. I really didn't have an option. Their argument was valid. I could continue to lie to the woman I loved and the daughter I bore with her. But what would happen when her powers arose ? 'Hey hunny, so yeah. I'm a god ! You also gave birth to an incredibly powerful daughter who isn't even human ! Demigods, am I right ?!' I couldn't do that. but she deserves the truth. I shot down to the usual spot, a small forest a mile or two from the city Lisear , named after some mortal hero. After a brisk jog to the outskirts of the city, during which I contemplated what I would say, I climbed a small hill . At its peak was a wooden house. A beautiful, wooden mortal house with a small patio and a flower bed out side of it. " Hey ! Aphris, Thalia ! I'm home !" i called out. It was a beautiful sight each time I saw it . I had never truly experienced this level of joy myself, even though I had heard Justin talk of it happening between mortals. "Daddy!" said my daughter as she threw open the door to come hug me . She was fourteen, and her mother the essence of perfection at the age of thirty, followed behind her "Honey ! Was your trip cut short ? " I froze. This was it. This was the moment my perfect mortal life fell apart. Was I ready ? I sighed. I don't really have a choice.. "About that trip.. It never happened" I said under my breath. "What? Why would you lie to us? " said Aphris . Obviously I need to work on under-my-breath-speaking This was it . The conversation in itself went on for what seemed like forever. In that time, I had upset her. Made her cry, 'shocked her with my idiocy' and finally.. "I lied to you because I was scared you might not be yourself if you knew who I really was!" i finally confessed "Oh, so you're some big shot out there? And we're you're side family, a private get away ?" she yelled at me through the front door, which i was on the outside of. "NO! " I yelled firmly through the door "I, Aerys, am a god !" Meanwhile a few of the other gods watched the fight, greatly disappointing in the sour turn things took. They never expected a good outcome, but this was still worse than what they expected. Heaven is not eternal (3rd person POV) It wasn't hard to convince the small family of his godhood after displaying his {current} godly abilities, and life was simple afterwords . It took a matter of time for Aphris to adjust to having bore a child to a god and being the first to do so with said god. In a way she was honored. A god chose her ! And they conceived a beautiful blond little girl together ! And it was clean Aerys wasn't like some gods, as he often came to visit the family and actually spend time with them. In truth, they ''were a family together. It was almost unheard of . Billie also came with him on occasion to visit her grand-daughter, and the three hit it off instantly. Over the next two years Aerys spent most of his time with them doing exactly what a father would. He went so far as to actually hunt food for them! Billie often trained Thalia in archery, and Aphris cooked meals for them all. Life was perfect. But heaven is not eternal, and neither was this families joy. Eventually the word got that Thalia was a demigod. The daughter to a god no one had ever heard of at that . This sparked instant trouble as rumors of the families supposed blasphemy spread. Blasphemy ( Aerys' POV ) I groaned as I woke to a loud banging on the door. "Who could that be , its .. " I looked out the window to gauge the time "roughly noon...Hang on a minute I'm coming !" I quickly clothed myself and kissed Aphris in an attempt to lull her back into her sleep. When I opened the door, I was tackled to the ground, creating a loud thud as one of the boards broke either from my godly flesh, or the combined weight of myself and the two men who tackled me. "Whats the meaning of this !? " I yelled from beneath the men. They however did not respond, then flipped me to my back and quickly bound me . For some reason I felt wrong. Like the world suddenly shut its doors to me. A slender man promptly appeared from behind the mountain of flesh that swarmed me and uttered " Are you the one they call Aerys ? Father to Thalia and wife of Aphris?" "Yes ! I am ! And I demand you release me, I've done nothing wrong here! " I quickly said, astonishment at the bold act of tackling a god. oh.. that's right.. They don't know I'm a god.. I thought to myself. Wait what the hell ? Release me ?! '' that was the moment I realized I couldn't use my powers, nor strength, to break free. "I'm Micheal, and we will be doing no such thing until we have the necessary information. Would you happen to be Aerys, the god I've heard so many desperately vague whispers about ? " at this point Micheal brushed his fancy red robes, which had a gold lining "Uh... maybe ? I mean I'm the only Aerys that I know..." i said. "Right, good. You're also the only one everyone in our city knows. Meaning you're standing trial fo-" he stopped and chuckled " sorry, I have a habit of saying that. YOU are going to be thrown in the ocean attached to rocks and be at the mercy of whichever gods you haven't pissed off." "What ?! You cant do that !" I yelled at him, Aphris coming through the door way and observing the situation "Whats going on ?" she said. "Oh how delightful. The other person we will be needing or rather one of two. You see, here in Lisear we have a very strict policy on blasphemy. All those who offend the gods will be sentenced a death. Similarly , all who mock our beliefs by claiming to be a demigod will be burned as an offering to the gods." "What ?! NO!" screamed Aphris. I was in a similar shock. These people didn't believe me ?! What idiot would just prance around and claim to be a god with nothing to back their claim ? Oh... right... I have godly powers.. "Look, Micheal if you would just untie me I'll prove I'm a god and we can chock this up to a simple misunderstanding." I said, confident he would listen "Yea~no. That wont be happening. We shan't risk you making an attempt to escape . Tie them up." Apparently I didnt know enough about humanity yet... Two other men walked through the doorway, careful not to touch Micheal, and chased my beloved to our bedroom where I could hear one shove her against the wall with unnecessary force, the other man in a similar fashion headed towards my daughters room.. Gods... she was only sixteen... Burned alive as an offering ? TO ME?! There has to be a way out of this . All I have to do is think logically and find out what would persuade a man like Micheal to untie me. "Alright, well that went smoothly . Take those two" gesturing to my wife and daughter " to the holding cells until night fall. We will be sure the Gods see this sacrifice and they will surely be kind to us. As for the imposter, take him to the harbor on the coast and see to it that he dies in the waters. " ''Oh Gods.. The harbor is a good six hours away ! Sundown is in roughly five. Furthermore I wont even die in the water ! Chances are I'll sink and be trapped in a state of almost death.. How the hell am I going to save my family ? I cant even wiggle in these ropes. '' I had to listen to the cries of my family as they were loaded onto a horse like luggage, begging for me to help them. "I-I'll get us out of this! " I said. Although i wasn't sure if it was for their comfort, or mine . Prison and Escape (Thalia's / Aerys' POV) Okay, I'm about to die. Why the hell didn't my father save us ? Did he not care ? I was peacefully minding my own business when a large man in in a cloth-like robe came to our door and demanded our capture . I tried telling the truth ! That I was a demigod but it only seemed to make things worse ! I'm not powerful enough to just "Use my powers", for some reason why wouldn't work. So I sat down in a rough cell that included a ''wonderful grey stone bed, a thick wooden door, and a pathetic excuse for a window (which naturally was barred) . The guard said I wouldn't be here long but I can only assume thats because something was going to happen.. From what I know the cells are near the center of the city, just outside of it in clear view of the gates was the execution platform, which was basically just a flat stone slab in the ground. what really terrifies me , I thought, is that she could see them assembling a large bonfire pile, with a center wooden pole rising from the center of it.. . Knowing what might happen, I began speaking with my mother hoping for some kind of emotional relief.. Aerys' POV I rode silently behind a guard, decked in hide armor, on a horse. My hands and feet were bound and with them my powers. It had taken roughly two hours before there was an opening. The soldiers had slowed down to flirt with a passing woman. I cared not for her flesh, but I valued her presence. In the split second the guard guard was down (Heh) I threw my bound wrists across his face, sticking the rope in his mouth and slinging him to the ground, my body quickly following. I proceeded to smash my head onto his, each hit sending his teeth deeper into the rope until finally i jerked sharply and the rope broke in two, at the same time I briefly noticed a tooth fly through the air. No time for thought. If I hurried I could stop the execution. The other guard charged at me with his sword drawn, still on his horse. I promptly dodged the weapon and bit his wrist causing him to drop his own sword. I quickly picked it up and used it to cut the binds on my feet, and once I did the world opened up. My godly strength returned, as with my power. I was aware of the world again. I ran and jumped onto the back of the horse, threw the man off, and ushered the horse forward using my power of thought manipulation to force a single word into its mind. "RUN." The mare had been running non stop for almost two hours. I was cutting it too close, when finally i approached the gates of the village, just as the sun was setting . "There was still time ! " i thought in triumph .... just as i saw two beacons of light burst into existence , cutting through the darkness of the night... Wrath of a True God (Aerys' POV) "NO!" I bellowed from the depths of my being, and at the same time my powers sparked. I could feel the storm I was causing but it didn't matter to me! Nothing mattered ! "APHRIS ! THALIA!" I screamed their names in my mind over and over and within minutes I had nearly reached the gate, when guards took stance at the gates, two on each side began firing their bows. Two others stood center guard with their swords drawn. Their first mistakes. I summoned the most powerful lightning I could summon and instantly killed them without allowing them so much as time to scream. The arrows were thrown off course by the strong winds that came with my storm and inevitably missed me and I ignored them as one ran screaming "RUN! For the lord of lightning approaches with bared teeth!" . Though it was dawn, no light shone through the sky. Black clouds, possibly formed of rage themselves filled the skies , the only light came from thunderbolts as they killed random villagers and set the ground, or a house ablaze. I passed through the gates trampling anyone who stood in my path with the horse. And when it fell I continued on foot. Finally i reached the center of the city, the flames were already dying due to the rain I had caused.. But it didn't matter... Aphris, charred and almost unrecognizable stood tied to the center pole of the firewood, as did my daughter Thalia.. Except i stood right in front of her and quickly untied her and her mother and lied them side by side. I checked for a pulse; none. I checked Aphris' pulse; none. "no...No..NONONO! I tried using my powers of electricity generation to restart her heart but i knew it wouldn't work.. her .. her flesh was charred... They had poured alcohol on the my family to- I choked on the thought- to make them die quicker... And I wept... For a solid moment the storm lessened and the city dwellers stood in astonishment at what was happening: There was a god right in front of them this whole time. Micheal, with his brown hair and the same robes as earlier stood not too far from me. I heard him mutter the words "I didn't know.. I swear I didn't..." My mind had a war waging in it. They didn't know. NO! THOSE BASTARDS KNEW. THEY ALL KNEW. I HAD TOLD MICHEAL HIMSELF I WAS A GOD! I should seek to forgive the actions of the ignorant; for t- NO! THIS WOULDN'T PASS UNPUNISHED! Even the other gods, whom never could have expected any of this watched the scene from the heavens. Justin was in tears sobbing, though he was not alone. He was joined by Billie who was being prevented from entering the mortal world by an assortment of other gods. For a brief moment they all debated what they should do. They decided not to do anything. To observe. They were worried their presence might make the situation worse. They were the ones who had said to tell the mortals the truth; in a way they were all to blame. Meanwhile, I had reached my decision. They would pay... They would all pay... All these.. These pathetic, ignorant, self serving mistakes of the universe had caused the death of my family. My wife. My daughter. The wind began blowing at at speeds so strong people began to take shelter ; but the intelligent ones ran from the city and didn't look back. I could feel something running down my face... Tears ? irrelevant .. Micheal was my priority... "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS MICHEAL!" I screamed, as lightning struck people, houses, anything really, and the rain fell as hard as hail. "AM I A REAL GOD NOW?!" He ran. The coward ran from me. FROM ME. A GOD. But his body did not run fast enough. I quickly pinned him to the side wall of a nearby home and through tears I shouted the words " You will feel my pain. I will do EXACTLY to you what you did to me !" I let this sink in for a moment. " I WILL BREAK YOUR HEART! " He seemed utterly shocked by this. But I wasnt. I knew what this phrase meant. It was no metaphor. I took advantage of my strength and plunged my hand into Micheal gut, and for a moment he didn't notice. We locked eyes and it was as if looking at me like this made him relive every mistake he had ever made, for you could see indescribable depths of shame, regret, and fear. So much fear. After a moment he looked down at the hell I was putting him through and he screamed in agony, but if anyone heard him over the wind then they dared not approach. I slowly changed the angle of my arm, and headed upward, breaking through one of his lungs. I could hear the change in his breath. He faltered. His breathing became shallow, but I didn't stop. This man had just killed my pride and joy. My little girl. my SIXTEEN YEAR OLD LITTLE GIRL! and I shoved my arm further into him. I tore through veins, muscles, and then I had it in my grasp. His heart. I squeezed it while it was in his chest and he coughed blood onto my face, but I didn't care. He deserved this. I took a firm grip on the muscular organ and I pulled my arm out. He began to slide down the wall but I used my other arm to hold him in place. "Do you see this?" I said as I held his own heart to him. He didn't speak. He didn't nod. He just stared in horror and disbelief as I held all that was responsible for his life, and squeezed it. I used my godly strength the crush it. My nails tore through it, punctured it. The other gods watched in disbelief and horror at the monster they saw. This was... This was terror. Being immortal, the scene still terrified them. Just a few years ago, not even enough time to blink compared to the lifetime of a god, he was innocent and blushing. Staring at the floor as he confessed his love of a mortal woman. But this... I then dropped the heart on the ground. I was done with it. I returned the favor. He broke my heart and I broke his. The lightning slowed to a halt, the wind began to lessen , and the clouds went from a deep black to a very dark grey. I looked at my own hands, and the carnage I had caused. Do I feel guilty? Of course. This wasn't who I was... But then, every citizen here had helped spread the rumors that I was a false god. That my wife and dear child were purposely disrespecting the gods, when in truth they provided me so much joy... So much life.. I then walked over to the bodies of my family, and heaved them over my shoulder, bits of burnt flesh flaking off onto my skin. Every living soul parted for me. Hell, some were even brave enough to get so close that they moved the corpses out of my path. I walked to our hou-... Our old house... And in the back yard I built a grave for each of my loves. I had not the energy to mark them with a true tombstone, so I got the back pieces of two chairs and wrote their names in my own blood, which I cut from my wrist, and I marked their graves. Eventually I returned to Wikiolympus, and no god spoke to me. Even the immortal humans, whom at the moment I saw as a plague upon our land, hushed their tongues. Billie noticing that it was not tears I was crying, but Ichor, the blood of gods, attempted to council me "Aerys ! S-son I-" I cut her off. The next words I spoke loudly, loud enough for every god, human, every immortal that walked these palaces to hear me: "If this is what it means to be a God! To bear pain for an eternity, then I do not want to be a God !" Although I have no choice. Aftermath After this, Aerys vanished for what seemed to be an eternity The halls of Wikiolympus remained silent except for mandatory conversation for the next one hundred and fifty years, which was when Aerys re-emerged. The City of Lisear soon became known as 'The forsaken city'. Three days after the bloodshed the villagers built real tombs for his family, using the rough grave markers he had made to distinguish the bodies and give them a proper burial . They also built a statue to him that stood thirty feet and was erected on the execution platform where his family burned. Written on the pedestal on which it stood are the words; "May the Lord of Lightning, Aerys, have eternal mercy on our damned souls" Category:Story Category:Kile574 Category:Old